callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intel
Intel items are laptops found in the singleplayer levels of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the singleplayer levels of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that can be picked up. There are 30 of them (45 in Modern Warfare 2) to find and, once collected, allow access to cheats (only Modern Warfare) via the pause menu upon completion of the game. If you are uncertain if you have collected all pieces of intel in a certain mission, you can go to the cheats menu, and it'll show how many intel pieces you've gathered in total, and in the current mission. Cheats Cheats affects the game of play or just the graphics. When activating cheats, no achievements or trophies can be collected. Cheats are not available in Modern Warfare 2. *'Collect 2 pieces of enemy intel.' CoD Noir: All colour turns black and white. *'Collect 4 pieces of enemy intel.' Photo-Negative: All colour is inverted. *'Collect 6 pieces of enemy intel.' Super Contrast: Drastically increases the game's contrast. *'Collect 8 pieces of enemy intel.' Ragtime Warfare: All colour is faded and yellowed, dust and scratches fill the screen, gameplay occurs at double speed, and piano music plays over any other sound in the game. Paintball: (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition only) All bullets turn into paint-balls, as they leave blobs of paint wherever they hit. Similar to the paintball death card in World at War. *'Collect 10 pieces of enemy intel.' Cluster Bombs: After a frag grenades explodes, four more spawn and explode. This only affects the player's grenades. *'Collect 15 pieces of enemy intel.' A Bad Year: Dead enemies turn into tires. (The Reflex Edition requires a headshot, or no tires will spawn) *'Collect 20 pieces of enemy intel.' Slow-Mo Ability: When the melee button is pressed, the game slows down to half-speed. *'Collect 30 pieces of enemy intel.' Infinite Ammo: Weapons have unlimited ammo and magazines. No reloading necessary. Doesn't work with single-shot weapons like C4 and claymores. Level locations in Modern Warfare Crew Expendable 1. In the room with the two sleeping Russians. It's on the table next to a desktop to the left of them. 2. In the first big cargo hold room down the stairs. It's to your left after descending the stairs on the floor. Blackout 3. On a table in the very first house you clear on your left. 4. On the second floor in the building where Nikolai is being held. It's in the oversized bathroom. Charlie Don't Surf 5. Inside the first target building in the basement. Behind the room with the AK-47 on the wall. 6. In a guard post to the south after the first target building. It's on the second floor on a table. 7. After the heavy firefight with the machine gun truck, walk down the road until you see a stairwell on your right. On the rooftop of this building lies an Intel near a television. The Bog 8. In the first lollipop you infiltrate this mission, if you stick around the second floor after it is clear, some marines will breach a door in the hallway. Inside lies another Intel. 9. After destroying the tanks using the Javelin, run down the alley and keep turning left until you see a refrigerator. On the opposite side of that area, behind a stack of boxes, you will find the intel. Hunted 10. After the firefight with the flashbang, it should be inside the building with the soda machine near the door. Get this one after the firefight. 11. In the makeshift building right before the barn but after the greenhouses. War Pig 12. After the first big firefight down the road, it will be in the far building on the second floor lying on a bed. 13. In the building across from intel twelve. The building will have an AK-47 on the wall and the intel will be on the second floor next to a dresser. 14. In the building with the two machine gunners after the small alley with all the cars. The intel lies on a bed on the second floor. Shock and Awe 15. The intel is in the far corner of the room where the recon team is being held up. 16. In the building across from intel fifteen in the closet on the second floor. Just make a few sharp rights when you enter the second building. Safehouse 17. In the first house after the forest on the second floor. It's on a dresser. 18. On a booth in a restaurant near in the water tower. All Ghillied Up 19. This one is on the second floor of the first Church you enter. You need to climb a ladder to get to it. 20. In the area with a ton of cargo containers, instead of sneaking right past the guards grab the intel on the can. 21. After taking out the sniper on the fourth floor fire escape, ascend all the way up to that platform, jump through the window, and take the intel on the grey table to your left. One Shot, One Kill 22. This one is on the fire escape of the first apartment you come out of after you shoot down the helicopter and carry the Captain. You need to climb a ladder and ascend a few stories. It will lie on the ground of the top stairwell. 23. After the helicopters arrive, head southeast to a now opened corridor. The intel is on the ground in the corner. You might only get one chance to do this so be ready for some enemies that come out the door. Sins of the Father 24. After the diner/gas station firefight. This intel is inside the diner on a table on the left. You need to get it before the story progresses automatically. 25. In the firefight with the snipers and the machine gunners. At the alley before that fight, head right at the red dumpster and ascend the first stairwell you see on the left. An intel, along with two enemy troops, should be in that building on the second floor. Ultimatum 26. In the first courtyard after you enter the enemy base through the wall. It's across from the first firefight in the rightmost room on a desk. All In 27. After you destroy the first BMP, move up and clear the enemies at the far building. Before entering through the gate, enter down the near alley before the enemy building. At the end lies an intel on the ground. 28. After entering through the gate into the missile area, the intel is located in the far hangar to your right. No Fighting In The War Room 29. When Price stops at the exit to the bathroom, head left outside and take the first left into a dark room. The intel is located on a table. 30. Located in the southwestern room after you breach the control room with explosives. You'll have to go all the way around the room to get it. The intel is on the rectangular table in the center of the room. PlayStation3 Trophies/ Xbox 360 Achievements Look Sharp Bronze/20G '''is acquired by collecting 15 pieces of enemy intel '''Eyes and Ears Bronze/20G is acquired by collecting all 30 pieces of enemy intel Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right|Intel Locations for CoD:MW2 - Act 1. Click Video to go to YouTube to see Acts 2 and 3 :) Level locations in Modern Warfare 2 S.S.D.D. 1. Under the watch tower, straight across from the entrance to the obstacle course. Team Player 2. In a classroom. Someone announces "I think I saw one go in that classroom" and then your team goes in. It's on the right wall as you enter, on a desk by the barrels. 3. Right as you exit the school, it's on a crate directly outside, next to a taxi. Cliffhanger 4. Directly in front of you when you when Soap tells you to go ahead alone, there's a guard tower. Up the ladder, on the catwalk is the Intel. 5. When you're about to enter the building with Soap, go to the previous building in the alley where the Jet is inside the hanger. Break out the window and grab the Intel sitting inside. 6. During the snowmobile sequence, when you get near 1850m from the finish, stop. Somewhere in front of you you should see a small wooden fence surrounding some trees in the middle of the path, and a small wooden building up a hill to the right. The Intel is on the ground inside the fenced area with trees. Takedown 7. On the map (Hit start), go towards the South-East corner when you enter the favela. You should find a motorcycle leaning against a building. In front of it, there's a building with an angled wall and a large window in said wall. Go through the door to the right of that window, the Intel is straight inside. 8. When you come up the alley and see the building with the ladder on the wall, go up it and through the door, the Intel is on a table right inside. 9. Hard to describe. Inside a red brick building opposite the red brick one with intel no.8 in, it has an awning on the front of it. you enter by going up a small wooden staircase. There's three guys inside you have to kill, one of them hides behind an overturned wooden table 10. Near the end of the chase, off an alley, go in the building on the right side of the path, go downstairs and the Intel is between two beds. Wolverines! 11. On the counter in the gas station after you come through the alley. 12. Inside CRB Financial (Across from the Nate's Restaurant), near the front door, under a sign labeled "Online Banking." 13. On a table inside Taco To Go. Enter the building through the blown up corner. 14. Inside a dumpster (In a small brick enclosure) on the east side of Burger Town, visible from the Burger Town roof ladder. The Hornet's Nest 15. Near the beginning, after you move forward from the first building, go into the house to the right of where Soap stops in the road (There's a blue car in the garage). Go past the blue car into the kitchen to find the Intel on the table. 16. After clearing the small lot (Has a bunch of appliances and cars and whatnot), instead of going right up the stairs between buildings, go left around the three-level house (Floors are colored red, yellow, red), and look in the little hut attached to its side to find the Intel on some barrels. 17. As you move up the sloped street, there is a blue car on the right side of the street. In the building on that side, there is an Intel laptop up on the second floor, on the table. 18. When you enter the last open lot and are supposed to go up on the roof, turn to the right and look in the window behind the soccer goal to find the Intel inside a window. Exodus 19. In the apartment office, near where the enemies are first repelling in from a chopper. It has red walls and blue curtains inside. On the desk is the Intel laptop. 20. In the right-side building of the structure that forms an arch over the road (Has toll booths and whatnot), on a desk directly to the right as you enter. 21. After you cross the bridge, proceed into the second house on the right side of the street. Enter from the front door, and go to your right and up the stairs. Above those stairs is a yellow couch with the Intel on it. The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday 22. In the room after you kill the guard hanging over the edge taking a smoke go up the 2 sets of steps and the Intel is on the left side on the metal racks against the wall right before you go outside. 23. After executing 'Plan B,' in the room Soap goes into on the right, the Intel is on a metal rack right inside the door. 24. After clearing outside, when the team starts going up the stairs, go in the room to the right (You were probably in this building before when told to take cover a minute ago), and look under the stairs on some wooden palettes to find the Intel.(the room right before you get to the final push of this level with the smoke screen) The Gulag 25. As your team moves towards the arch with the red light, go to the stone stairs before it, inside the room on the far wall is the Intel sitting on some filing cabinets. 26. On a desk behind the large wall of monitors you encounter on your way through. 27. After you obtain the riot shield and leave the room where you got it, turn left and proceed down the hallway. In the first open cell on the right-side wall is the Intel on a desk. 28. When you find the person you're looking for, turn to your left and the Intel is on the desk. Of Their Own Accord 29. Inside the elevator that keeps trying to close (In the hallway after you enter the building), to the right of the body sitting inside. 30. In the room with a balcony (Out on the balcony is a missile launcher where you plant the C4), go to your left as you enter the room, and enter the door straight ahead (Near the portrait of Franklin Pierce) and the Intel is on a table down a small hallway. Contingency 31. When you come to the three-man patrol standing near the fence, kill them and go over to where they were. The Intel is about ten feet south on a crate. 32. The building labeled "33" along the angled south-west fence houses an Intel item on a metal desk right inside the northern door. 33. Just north of building 33, find the stairs leading to a helipad (Helipad has blue lights on the corners), the Intel is in the north-western corner. Whiskey Hotel 34. When you're told to go left to the building, inside that building after the next door has been opened, the Intel is in the hallway on a couch to the left. 35. After you go up the first stairs towards the roof, the Intel is to your right on a desk. This should be about the time when you see the flares get lit. Loose Ends 36. Before entering the house, go out behind it and find the small boat hanger along the shore. The Intel is on a crate outside of it. 37. In the locked room on the top floor of the house, on a desk straight in front of the door. 38. In the nearest locked room in the basement, go into the arms room to the left, straight across from the wall of weapons on a crate. The Enemy Of My Enemy 39. Immediately to your right when you start the level, in the front of the plane. 40. After you slide down out of the plane hull and move across the street and up the hill, look for the plane pointing towards the road. The Intel is inside, near the cockpit. Just Like Old Times 41. As you enter the tunnels, go left as instructed. After the patrol passes, kill the guard standing at the monitor and go straight across to find the Intel on a crate just to the right of the cave entrance. 42. To the left on a desk right before you go outside from the tunnels. 43. After coming across the ridge, in an alcove, on a crate. 44. On the desk with soda cans after you breach the room, near where your ally is working on the computer. Endgame 45. Right at the start, before you board the vehicle. Modern Warfare 2 Achievements/Trophies Road Less Traveled 10G/Bronze '''is acquired by collecting 22 pieces of enemy intel '''Leave No Stone Unturned 10G/Bronze is acquired by collecting all 45 pieces of enemy intel Trivia *The intel pieces are Voodoo Envy computers. *In the description for Ragtime Warfare, it apparently activates "Chaplin Omega", an obvious reference to '20s comedy actor Charlie Chaplin. *A Bad Year is a reference to Goodyear, an American company that makes tires. *When the M203, GP-25 or RPGs are used with the Infinite Ammo cheat, they become fully automatic, though the M203 on the M16A4 has the highest ROF. *Sometimes, a glitch can occur on "One Shot, One Kill" where the door to the last intel item never opens, rendering the intel impossible to get. It is still possible to play through the level again and get it, however. Another way is to go to the original spawn point behind the swimming pool and the doors will then open. *You don't have to finish the entire mission to obtain the intel. Just grab it, and you're good to go. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2